legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison guardians (enemies)
Enemies article |image=BO2-Promotional-Site-Creatures-PrisonGuardian.png |caption=Prison guardians in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} Prison Guardians, Prison Guardian:' "The Guardians run the Eternal Prison. These scythe wielding creatures will talk big and may try to back it up with an ambush later in the level."Prison Guardians on Blood Omen 2 Official Site Creatures Page Prison Guardian: "You there! I don’t know you. Are you a guest? A visitor? An intruder? We do not permit guests to disturb our routine. We are involved in important work here, and nothing – nothing – must be allowed to interfere. This is a place where those who have transgressed the laws of the gods and man, and so have created a dangerous imbalance within themselves, contemplate the wrongs that they have done, through peaceful, uninterrupted meditation, until they have regained the balance of their true, perfect inner nature. This process must not be interrupted for any reason, until a spiritual transformation has been achieved, however long that may take. Thus, no guests, no visitors, are allowed. And intruders, we know how to deal with. Go. Now." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Prison Guardian: "You there! I see you have not yet found your way out. I suggest you do so. Your presence may disrupt the progress some are making toward fulfilling the inner balance of their perfect nature, and that cannot be allowed. Heed my warning and depart at once!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Prison Guardian: "You! Have I not told you that you do not belong in this place? Have I not told you to go? But you have not heeded my warnings. Now I must explain my meaning in a manner you are sure to understand!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. also known as''' Prison Wardens', "As you enter, the doors will close behind you. A prison Warden appears ahead and reveals the nature of the prison. No pets and no visitors are allowed. You aren't going to let a warning like that stop you, are you?"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 were the jailers of the Eternal Prison Prison Guardians on Blood Omen 2 Official Site Creatures Page in Blood Omen 2, they were 'grim reaper' styled enemies encountered by Kain exclusively in Chapter 8: The Eternal Prison. Description Prison Guardians wore a long hooded cloak and armor and had an armored faceplate. They were armed with scythes (which Kain could not pick up) and were powerful, resilient enemies with plenty of Blood and Lore. Kain first encountered the Prison Guardians when he entered the Eternal Prison, searching for the Builder . Upon entering a Guardian teleported to the lectern in the entrance and warned Kain that no "guests, visitors or intruders" Prison Guardian: "You there! I don’t know you. Are you a guest? A visitor? An intruder? We do not permit guests to disturb our routine. We are involved in important work here, and nothing – nothing – must be allowed to interfere. This is a place where those who have transgressed the laws of the gods and man, and so have created a dangerous imbalance within themselves, contemplate the wrongs that they have done, through peaceful, uninterrupted meditation, until they have regained the balance of their true, perfect inner nature. This process must not be interrupted for any reason, until a spiritual transformation has been achieved, however long that may take. Thus, no guests, no visitors, are allowed. And intruders, we know how to deal with. Go. Now." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Prison Guardian: "You there! I see you have not yet found your way out. I suggest you do so. Your presence may disrupt the progress some are making toward fulfilling the inner balance of their perfect nature, and that cannot be allowed. Heed my warning and depart at once!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Prison Guardian: "You! Have I not told you that you do not belong in this place? Have I not told you to go? But you have not heeded my warnings. Now I must explain my meaning in a manner you are sure to understand!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "As you enter, the doors will close behind you. A prison Warden appears ahead and reveals the nature of the prison. No pets and no visitors are allowed. You aren't going to let a warning like that stop you, are you?" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 were permitted in the Prison and ordered Kain away. The Guardians frequently "talked big" Prison Guardians on Blood Omen 2 Official Site Creatures Page Prison Guardian: "You there! I don’t know you. Are you a guest? A visitor? An intruder? We do not permit guests to disturb our routine. We are involved in important work here, and nothing – nothing – must be allowed to interfere. This is a place where those who have transgressed the laws of the gods and man, and so have created a dangerous imbalance within themselves, contemplate the wrongs that they have done, through peaceful, uninterrupted meditation, until they have regained the balance of their true, perfect inner nature. This process must not be interrupted for any reason, until a spiritual transformation has been achieved, however long that may take. Thus, no guests, no visitors, are allowed. And intruders, we know how to deal with. Go. Now." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. giving Kain several warnings and even teleporting Kain away from the Prison to impede his progress, before finally ambushing and attacking Kain. Prison Guardians on Blood Omen 2 Official Site Creatures Page Prison Guardian: "You! Have I not told you that you do not belong in this place? Have I not told you to go? But you have not heeded my warnings. Now I must explain my meaning in a manner you are sure to understand!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Typically Prison Guardians would attack by teleporting close to Kain and then becoming invisible (though they could still be tracked with autoface and their prominent glowing eyes, which remained visible) . Prison Guardians frequently assaulted Kain as he made his way through the Eternal Prison; Prison Guardian: "You there! I see you have not yet found your way out. I suggest you do so. Your presence may disrupt the progress some are making toward fulfilling the inner balance of their perfect nature, and that cannot be allowed. Heed my warning and depart at once!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Far to the North there exists a place where time is frozen. Inside the prison, tortured souls spend eternity contemplating the evil deeds they have done. Kain must enter and reach one special inmate; a member of the species that built the Device the Sarafan Lord is trying to activate.He won't be a welcome guest, however. Not only are the Prison wardens hostile to visitors, but there is a mad vampire trapped within the walls." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 they were seen at other times trying to stop Magnus attacking another prisoner. Male Eyeless Wretch: "Help me! Let me out of here! I didn’t do nothing! Don’t let him get me! Help me! Help me!"//(The source of the voice makes itself known as a severely-mutilated vampire lumbers forward, still attached to torturous machinery.)//'Mad Vampire:' "…Meat…It must be blanched! It must be poached! It must be fresh! Where is my meat?! Sopping with blood! Running with gore! Here? There!"//(Two wardens appear to block the deranged vampire from reaching the human prisoner.)//'Prison Guardian 1:' "Stop that. You know you’re not allowed back there."//'Prison Guardian 2:' "Get back!"//'Mad Vampire:' "Give me meat! Fourteen-hundred ounces every day! And it will be fresh, and on two legs. Or in this case, four!"//(The deranged vampire leaps upon the wardens, killing them both, before turning to the cowering human.)//'Mad Vampire:' "No, no, I’ve had my allotment. Fourteen-hundred ounces, or twenty stone. You may go!"//(He picks the human up and throws him through a glass window, killing him. The mad vampire then chases after Kain until he slips and falls into a hole filled with water, allowing Kain to escape.)// Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As Kain tried to make his way out of the Prison, he activated several mechanisms that evidently caused some destruction in the Prison machinery; the guardians would eventually tell Kain that he had "ruined their great experiment" and that the prisoners' lives could never be redeemed. Prison Guardian 1: "You have ruined everything."//'Prison Guardian 2:' "Now these lives can never be redeemed."//'Prison Guardian 1:' "Our great experiment, for nothing!"//'Prison Guardian 2:' "For nothing!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The fate of the Eternal Prison and the Prison Guardians after Blood Omen 2 is unknown and likely to be abandoned. Notes PrisonGuardian-BO2.jpg|Prison Guardian in game Prison Guardian.jpg|Prison Guardian Prison Guardian (2).jpg|Prison Guardian (2) Prison Guardian (Invisible).jpg|Prison Guardian (Invisible) Prison Guardian (3).jpg|Prison Guardian (3) Prison Guardian (4).jpg|Prison Guardian (4) Prison Guardian (5).jpg|Prison Guardian (5) Prison Guardian Statue.jpg|Prison Guardian Statue Prison Guardian Statues.jpg|Prison Guardian Statues Prison Guardians.jpg|Prison Guardians *Several Prison Guardian statues are seen in Magnus' boss batttle at the end of the Eternal Prison and they played an important role in Kain's defeat of Magnus. The statues, seen in the first phase were positioned around the cental pool and allowed Kain to avoid Magnus' use of Immolate; those in the lower courtyard in the second and third phases were manipulated by Kain, tricking Magnus into charging them and exposing several Glyph seals, when Kain activated these rebuilt a collapsed statue of Moebius rebuilt and Kain was able to defeat Magnus by toppling it onto him . *''Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide'' refers to the Prison Guardians as "Prison Wardens". "As you enter, the doors will close behind you. A prison Warden appears ahead and reveals the nature of the prison. No pets and no visitors are allowed. You aren't going to let a warning like that stop you, are you?" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 61. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Debug information also refers to them as "warden" . *Like the rest of the Eternal Prison, the origins of the Prison Guardians are a mystery, even their race is ultimately unsure as their cloak and faceplate covered all but their eyes and arms. Some fans have suggested that their glowing green eyes may imply a connection with the Hylden." Prison Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) See also * Prison Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse it:Guardiano della Prigione Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies